Oracle Files: Jennifer-Lynn Hayden 1
Characters * Todd Rice * Jennifer-Lynn Hayden * Kyle Rayner Location * Outsiders Bunker, Blüdhaven, NJ * February 14th 2017, 1627 Local Time VOX Archive * Kyle Rayner: opens, footsteps, door closes, video games noises Sup, dude. * Todd Rice: games noises Sup... Kyle? beep What are you doing here? * Kyle Rayner: I... Uh... I got a date. * Todd Rice: A date? With Emily? * Kyle Rayner: Nope. * Todd Rice: Gabi? * Kyle Rayner: No. * Todd Rice: Donna? * Kyle Rayner: chuckle No... I'm back with Jenny. * Todd Rice: scoff When did that happen?! * Kyle Rayner: Last night. I called her up when I heard she and... whoever she was dating broke up. * Todd Rice: She was dating Rex. * Kyle Rayner: No way. Really?! * Todd Rice: sigh Yeah... It's a real shame. I thought Rex and her were a good pair. Probably the best guy she's dated... ever. * Kyle Rayner: scoff You do remember that me and her used to date? * Todd Rice: I stand by my words. games noises * Kyle Rayner: mumble: Yeah? What do you know about dating girls anyway? * Todd Rice: games noises I heard that homophobic remark! * Kyle Rayner: It's not homophobic to point out you're gay! And besides, I have a gay roommate and a gay friend. No way I can be homophobic, Todd... even if I can't stand you. * Jennifer-Lynn Hayden: footsteps Play nice, you two... Todd, I told you Kyle was coming over and you were to be nice to him... * Todd Rice: Sorry... Must've forgot. video games noises, angry grumble, F sharp thrum, click, scoff Hey! * Kyle Rayner: chuckle Nice one, Jen. Show him who is boss. * Jennifer-Lynn Hayden: scoff And you, stop saying that Andre is your gay friend. * Kyle Rayner: But he is! * Jennifer-Lynn Hayden: No. He's not! He's a tad effeminate, sure... but not gay. Trust me. I've caught his wandering eye more than once. * Kyle Rayner: scoff Fine... He's my 'metrosexual' friend then. * Jennifer-Lynn Hayden: Not sure he's your friend, either... He's more like your boss. * Kyle Rayner: chuckle I'm my own boss, babe. I'm freelance. * Jennifer-Lynn Hayden: Yes, but last I checked he is the only person who gives you work right now, keeps you on task during work hours, and cuts you a check at the end of every week. Hmm... Todd, what would you call that? * Todd Rice: A boss. chuckle * Kyle Rayner: Yeah, but Todd's opinion doesn't count. He doesn't even have a real job. He's like an... interior decorator or something! * Jennifer-Lynn Hayden: sigh When are you two going to realize that the reason you hate each other is because you're so much alike! * 2 instances unison: Todd Rice/Kyle Rayner: No way we are! 2 instances unison: Todd Rice/Kyle Rayner: Shut up! Trivia and Notes Missing Data Links and References * Oracle Files: Jennifer-Lynn Hayden (1/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Todd Rice/Appearances Category:Jennifer-Lynn Hayden/Appearances Category:Kyle Rayner/Appearances Category:Outsiders/Appearances Category:Outsiders Bunker/Appearances Category:Blüdhaven/Appearances